The present invention relates to the field of photographic visualization, more particularly, to dynamically adjusting a light source within a real world scene via a light map visualization manipulation.
Photography and film making rely heavily on lights to illuminate a scene to set the mood and even tell a story with a single frame. For example, using a directional light in the background and filling the foreground with soft diffuse lighting can make an actor look sinister without requiring dialog. These lights often include hot lights and strobes which are powerful light sources which can illuminate a room. Additional equipment such as barndoors, filters, diffusers, and gels allow an infinite combination of lighting schemes. Often lighting a scene correctly requires specialized knowledge and experience which many amateur photography and filmmakers lack. As such, a mechanism for improving scene lighting organization and/or planning is necessary.